1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for detecting and preventing malicious code attacks on computer systems, such as by computer worms having file names with multiple file name extensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recently developed computer worms, such as the LoveLetter computer worm, exploited vulnerabilities of host computer systems and propagated from the host computer systems to other computer systems at a very fast rate. Due to the fast propagating nature of these computer worms, detection and prevention measures were typically developed and implemented after the computer virus had infected and damaged large numbers of computer systems.